What Have We Done?
by WhatDoYaWantFromMe
Summary: Maddy and Josh are home alone one night, what do you think's going to happen? ONESHOT! All the appropriate warnings apply.


**What Have We Done?**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NOTHIN'!**

**AN: ONE SHOT! YEA! R&R BITCHES!**

Josh was sitting on his soft single bed staring at the ceiling and wondering what to do with himself. His parents were out – his mum and Zoe were in the infirmary and his dad was on border patrol. He could wander around the border for a while – listening to the sounds of Terra Nova in the dead of night, that was always a lot of fun, but since the break ins and attacks, the security had gotten crazy, and anyone out at night became a suspect. He let out a long sigh: stupid 6's.

"What do we have here? Joshua Shannon sitting in his room alone?" Maddy stood in the doorway and stared at him unflinchingly, a coy smile playing at her lips. He raised his eyebrows and shrugged in a nonchalant fashion.

"What can I say? They said that they didn't want me to work tonight" He replied smoothly, his little sister's cockiness not fazing him.

Maddy let out a hollow laugh and sat down on the edge of the bed, tossing her white coat on the floor, not caring that it landed in a heap. She moved a little closer to Josh, knowing how to play the game they'd played so many times before. This time though, it wasn't a game.

It's not like she wanted to find her brother attractive. Maybe it was those penetrating eyes, or the smile which made her feel like she was the only person in the world, or maybe it was that the feelings she had were so wrong. She didn't know. All she knew was that she wanted him. Badly.

"You don't change, Josh. Neither of us do, or ever will" She said slowly, licking her lips a little. He smiled, reading more into her words and wanting to pull her closer. But he was a gentlemen. Besides, he'd had enough experience with women to know that this kind of thing couldn't be rushed. Especially when it was with Maddy, the one person he couldn't have. He knew how she felt about him, he'd known ever since the two of them had been pushed through the damn portal to this new world, and she'd fallen into his arms. And he couldn't deny the attraction either. Once, he had walked in on her whilst she was changing. She had been wearing just a black bra and a thong, and he felt himself get hard by the sight of her. She spun round with a squeal, before shoving him out of the bathroom and locking the door. Neither of them spoke about the event, but the chemistry they had felt then had lay dormant ever since. Now that they were all alone in the house – nothing but the occasional roar of dinosaurs interrupting them, they could let the chemistry come alive again.

"You seem to imply that we're the same, Mad's." He muttered, moving closer to her and tucking a strand of rich chocolate colored hair behind her ear. This was his signature move, and it worked every single time. It was almost too easy, he thought to himself as he put his hand on Maddy's thigh so gently that it was never perceived as pushy.

"You have your needs and I have mine." She replied, twisting a lock of her hair around her fingers, teasing him with her most attractive feature, the thing which drove all the boys crazy. Well, that and... She bit her lip, trying to stop the thoughts from entering her mind. It was one thing flirting with Josh, that she was used to, but she knew by his touch that he wanted more, and she couldn't deny that she did too... but this was wrong, right?

"And how do you suggest we satisfy them?" Josh asked, moving even further towards her so they were almost entwined. In that moment, they both knew what each other was thinking, it was just a question of who was going to make the first move, who was going to cross the line?

Maddy pressed her lips to his and felt herself come alive: she had heard from all of the girls he had been with that he was a great kisser, but she had no idea how talented he really was. He held the back of her head, taking a handful of those dark curls and pushing her backwards so he was on top of her. He dipped his tongue into her mouth and felt her arch against him, knowing he was doing everything she wanted him to. He sat up and began unbuttoning his dark shirt slowly, his eyes never leaving hers.

She made no attempt to remove any of her cloths, she was too busy watching him, drinking in every part of him. By the time he kissed her again, he was shirtless and undoubtedly aroused. She sat up before he could go any further, and for a moment he was scared: had she changed her mind? He knew she was the more cautious than he was, but he didn't want that to come between them.

"Wait right there." She ordered with a devilish grin which mirrored his own so perfectly that it was undeniable that they were related. She pushed him back against the bed so he was lying against the pillow staring up at her wordlessly. She knelt in front of him, straddling his abdomen and took her light blue top off, revealing the same black bra she had worn when they had shared that moment just months before, and he knew before she even unzipped her jeans that she would be wearing the matching thong.

He bit his lip when she confirmed his suspicions and wriggled out of the jeans, having to stop himself from taking her right there. This was her game, and for once he was happy to let someone else have the control.

"Follow me" She said her voice even more stern than before. She hopped off the bed and walked over the bathroom, swinging her hips slightly, knowing that her slim waist and the promise of more was enough to ensure he would do as she said. As she opened the door, she felt him press up behind her, pulling her in by her waist. He kissed her shoulder as they backed further into the small bathroom. She twisted around and kissed him full on the mouth, letting their tongues move around each other in perfect harmony. She broke away breathlessly, putting her hand on his torso and feeling the muscles tense underneath.

"I've wanted you for so long" She whispered, digging her nails in a little as if to show the frustration she felt. He nodded in agreement and began rhythmically stroking her back and the curve of her ass. "I left the door unlocked." She continued, casually unbuttoning his jeans and letting them drop to the floor.

He smiled again at the prospect of getting caught, roughly knocking her back against the sink and feeling her shiver as the cool hard surface came into contact with her skin. He then picked her up and sat her on the edge of it. He began to kiss her neck roughly, making sure as to mark her as his and moved further down until she stopped him. Her breathing was heavy and labored, and her breasts were heaving up and down. He obediently pulled away and looked at her expectantly, having to remind himself that he was taking orders from her and not the other way around.

Without a word, she jumped off the sink and led the way towards the shower, beckoning him to follow her. He pushed the sliding door behind him and the two stood pressed against each other, touching all over. He leant behind her to turn the shower head on, and as they both felt the water soak them, they knew this was the moment they had both been waiting for. Without another word, he dropped his boxer shorts and pushed himself inside of her already aching pussy, deftly pushing the small material of her underwear out of the way. She let out a groan as he stretched her, and he began moving his hips roughly almost immediately. She was mewling in absolute pleasure as they began to move in synch.

She hooked her legs around his waist as the two of them moved in synchrony, letting the water cascade over them as they both felt the pleasure take over their bodies. She gripped the walls of the shower as he pushed in deeper and longer, knowing she was almost there. In that moment, she let go of the wall and clung to his back, leaving scratch marks across it almost as if to mark her territory. He didn't seem to mind, in fact, this spurred him on even more and the intense culmination of pleasure and pain brought him to climax just seconds after she did.

Afterwards, they stood breathlessly, feeling the chill as the water ran cold.

"What have we just done?" Maddy said, suddenly transferring back into the dorky, responsible girl that he is so used to. _Oh god. She's so right!_


End file.
